Digimon Adventure 03
by Cheerful Smile
Summary: Cuando en el verano de 2028 pasan cosas raras (muy similar a lo que paso en 1999) 9 niños son enviados a un campamento escolar, pero cuando desde el primer día los son transportados a otro mundo muy diferente ¿Querrán renunciar antes de completar su misión? o ¿Serán lo bastante valientes para seguir los mismos pasos que sus padres? ¡Reviews por favor!


**NOTA:** _Digimon **NO** me pertenece son propiedad de Toei Animation _

_La historia es algo confusa, los hijos de los niños elegidos (es decir, los del final de Digimon 02) son atacados cuando peleaban contra un enemigo misterioso, entonces todos vuelven a través del tiempo y el espacio...etc, ya no se acuerdan de los digimons (solo sus padres) el punto es de que no son iguales a los que salen en el final original_

_Los googles de Davis se pierden durante la batalla y Taiyo los encuentra después durante su aventura (después de la batalla contra el enemigo ellos no se acuerdan que se conocen)_

* * *

Intro:

Solamente quiero amarte

Y todo mi calor brindarte 

Te haré olvidar esas penas 

Que te hacen mal 

Hay que dar el sentimiento 

Y cada momento vivir lo 

Te haré olvidar esas penas 

Que te hacen mal

Con el amor wo wo wo 

Se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor

Junto a los Digimon

Conseguiremos vencer al mal al final

Junto a nuestros Digimons 

Lucharemos por el mundo 

Con fuerza y amistad 

Hasta librar la tierra de las ruedas negras 

Y descubrir la verdad el poder del corazón 

Vente al mundo digital (y las estrellas tocar)

DI-GI-MOOON!

Narrador: El Agosto del 2028 fue el mas raro de ese milenio, en el hemisferio norte hacia mucho frió mientras que en el hemisferio sur hacia mucho calor; 9 niños que estaban en un campamento no sabrían que dentro de poco estarían en un mundo fuera de lo ordinario...(se muestran a los personajes) **Taiyo Kamiya **un estudiante de 5° de primaria, **Soun Ishida **del 5° grado (ella es la hija mayor por 2 minutos), **Yuma Ishida** del mismo grado (hijo menor por 2 min.), **Jin Kido **del 6° grado,** Kiku Izzumi **del 2° grado, **Hiroshi**** Takaishi **del 4° grado (para que sepan este es el hijo de Kari), **Mike Washington **del 4° grado, **Takeshi Takaishi  
**del 2° grado y **Mari Washington **del 2° grado (_este personaje es creado, ella es físicamente muy parecida a Mimi_)

Taiyo: (notando que empieza a nevar) Soun, Yuma ¿no han notado nada extraño?

Soun: ¿a que te refieres Taiyo? No he visto nada

Yuma: seguro que ya perdiste la cabeza

(empieza a nevar aun mas fuerte)

Taiyo: (bajando del árbol en el que estaba sentado) ¿ya ves como tenia razón Yuma?

(En el momento que dejo de nevar los 9 niños salen de una caseta)

Taiyo: (abriendo la puerta y saliendo primero) Parece que ya dejo de nevar

Takeshi: (saliendo segundo) ¡Miren cuanta nieve!

Soun,Yuma y Hiroshi: ¡Espera Takeshi no corras!

Jin: no creo que sea buena idea estar aquí deberíamos

Kiku: (interrumpiéndolo) Que romántico y que lindo, ven Mari

Mari: pero yo

Mike: vamos Mari, debes divertirte de vez en cuando

Mari: si hermano

(van con los demás cuando aparece la Aurora Boreal)

Todos: ¡WOW!

Mari: hermano hay algo que no me agrada

Soun: ¿Que sucede Mari?

Mari: es muy raro que aparezca la Aurora Boreal en Japón

Kiku: si es cierto, comúnmente solo se puede ver en Canadá o en el norte de los Estados Unidos

(de pronto algo cae del cielo y se inserta contra el suelo)

Soun: ¿están bien chicos?

Kiku: ¡¿Q-QUE FUE ESO?!

Takeshi: (acercándose a uno de los 9 huecos) parece un meteorito

(de cada uno de los huecos sale una especie de dispositivo y los chicos lo atrapan uno para cada uno, despues una ola gigante los llevo a un mundo extraño)

¿?: Taiyo, Taiyo

Taiyo: estoy bien, estoy... (ve a una criatura rosa) ¡ah! ¡¿QUE RAYOS ES ESTA CRIATURA?!

Criatura: Taiyo ya despertaste ¡que bueno! ¡que bueno! (salta hacia los brazos de Taiyo)

Taiyo: me esta hablando y, y sabe como me llamo

Criatura: ¿no te acuerdas de mi? Soy Koromon, Taiyo te esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo ¡Cuanto has crecido!

Narrador: Koromon, etapa: bebe, Digimon: normal, tipo: data, técnica: burbujas

Taiyo: ¿te llamas Koromon? ¿t-tu me esperabas?

Mari: ¿Taiyo-san?

Taiyo: ¿Mari? ¿tu también estas aquí?

Mari: si, que suerte no quería quedarme sola en este mundo tan extraño

Taiyo: ¿sola? ¿Mike no esta contigo?

?: busque a su hermano pero no esta por ningún lado

Mari: bueno de todas formas muchas gracias Nyatanmon

Taiyo: e-ella también tiene a una criatura

Narrador: Nyatanmon, etapa: bebe, Digimon híbrido, tipo: data, técnica: burbujas

(de repente se escucha un sonido muy fuerte)

Taiyo: Mari quédate aquí iré a ver que fue eso

(Taiyo se sube a un árbol y busca con un catalejo lo que ocasiono ese ruido)

Koromon: (sube al árbol) ¿Taiyo que estas haciendo?

Taiyo: busco a lo que ocasiono ese ruido (vuelve a revisar) veamos ahí esta un mar, bueno eso es normal, y unas montañas, lo cual también es normal y a un bicho gigante, si todo parece...¡¿eh?! ¡¿un bicho gigante?!

(el bicho se acerca y destruye una parte del árbol en el que Taiyo y Koromon estaban, pero por suerte ellos lograron agacharse antes de que lo destruyera)

Taiyo: oye Koromon ¿que es eso?

Koromon: ese es Kuwagamon

Narrador: Kuwagamon, etapa: adulto, Digimon insecto, tipo: virus, técnica: brazos de tijeras

Mari: ¡Taiyo-san encontré un refugio, hay que entrar!

(los chicos se esconden y cuando dejan de escuchar el sonido, salen del refugio que se parecía a un árbol)

Taiyo: ¿ya se fue?

Soun: (saliendo de los arbustos) ya, Mari puedes salir, ya no esta el monstruo

Mari: (saliendo del escondite) Soun-san ¿no ha visto a mi hermano?

Soun: no, lo siento, pero estoy segura de que muy pronto lo encontraremos


End file.
